


To Keep You Warm

by Jenksjinx



Series: We Sail Together [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: A mini scene set after Enough For You while Jon and Daenerys are still aboard the ship.Also the story behind the cloak in Hold The World With Me, Part One.





	To Keep You Warm

It was still the dark of night when Daenerys was lulled awake by the gentle sway of her ship. The ethereal blue of the cloud covered moon was her only source of light as she took in her dim surroundings. 

Though her mind was hazy with sleep she recalled knocking at Jon’s door earlier in the night wearing only a shift much to his chagrin. He frowned at her as patches of red appeared on his cheeks. He ushered her inside quickly, scanning the corridor for late night stragglers. Before he’d had a chance to scold her for her negligent behavior, she asked lustfully, “Is it not bad manners in the north to not offer your guest a warm hearth?” 

She sauntered over to the fire and slid the straps of her shift off her shoulders while easing down slowly to sit upon the furs. She eyed him with wanton desire as he stood staring at her, unmoving but for the heavy swallow in his throat and the tent forming in his loins. Once her shift was removed she tossed it at him playfully to awaken him from his trance. He caught the dress as it hit him and juggled it as if it were on fire before taking in its scent. He’d finally found his confidence as his feet set him on a path to her. He knelt in front of her and trailed sensual kisses behind her ear, down the space between her breasts and along the soft expanse of her belly. She felt heat build within her as he continued down the length of her body teasing her with light touches of his hands and lips and squeezing her hips. She felt herself drown in his desire before a burst of passion erupted inside her.

A breeze coming from the space beneath the door caused her to shiver as she came back from her memory. She looked to the hearth and saw that the embers had died out. She didn’t know how long she had slept but she was sure she should be returning to her own cabin. She gathered the courage to escape the warmth of her lover’s body. She pulled the furs back and carefully undraped his arm from around her waist. He looked so peaceful in that moment, his lips slightly parted and his hair tousled from their coupling.

She found her shift on the floor and donned the silken fabric once again. She walked back to the bed and lightly caressed his cheek feeling the light curls of his beard tickle her palm. She bent and closed her eyes before placing a deep kiss between his brow and a quick kiss upon his lips. He stirred briefly turning on his side with his arm stretched over where her body would have been. She sighed and hoped for the day when they would share a bed and a name.

She opened the door slightly and shivered at the wisps of cold night air sliding across her skin. She looked both ways down the corridor before exiting into the hall and pulling the door closed softly behind her. She wrapped her arms around her body and walked in light, long strides quickly to her room. With her cabin just ahead she grasped the cool doorknob and began to twist before a faint voice froze her movements.

“Mayhaps Your Grace could use a night cloak to keep you warm when you feel the need for a late night walk.” Missandei’s voice rang through her with warmth and knowing. She wondered why her good friend roamed the halls at this late hour but thought against extending their conversation.

She looked to her friend with a smile and replied simply, “A cloak for my walks would serve me well.”

Missandei nodded and replied kindly, “May you rest well, My Queen.”

“And you my friend.” 

Daenerys entered her room and found she was surrounded by the warmth emanating from the hearth. She smiled to herself thinking of Missandei’s thoughtfulness and made her way to her bed. Though the thought of sleeping alone usually chilled her, she would rest well knowing the love of those on this ship would keep her warm.


End file.
